Multiple optical devices are generally fabricated on the same wafer. However, only a certain percentage of the device on a wafer will have the required performance levels. Testing optical devices before they are removed from the wafer can save the cost of removing defective devices from the wafer and then performing additional testing on each device. However, testing optical devices while they are on a wafer requires that light be injected into the devices and then extracted after being processed by the devices. The extracted light can then be processed to determine the performance level of the devices. Due to challenges associated with alignment of the devices and the light source, this process of injecting light into the devices can be undesirably difficult, time-consuming, and/or inaccurate. As a result, an improved system for testing optical devices at the wafer level is needed.